1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-contained kit for the closing of a sliding door and more particularly for the closing of a sliding glass door as found in homes or apartments. The invention is of a design to be readily attached to an existing door without disturbing or marring the existing installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices for the self-closing of sliding doors are known in the prior art. Although most of these devices require complex installation, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,912 (Johnson) is designed as a self-contained kit readily attachable to a pre-existing door. However, the Johnson patent requires the use of a counterbalance guide channel which has been eliminated in the present invention by two additional pulleys. The present device incorporates an adjustable counterbalance wherein much of the weight is supplied by the user. A lowering of shipping costs is gained by the use of the lightweight pulleys and the adjustable counterweight thereby lowering the total package cost to the consumer.